


Snow

by WriteMeToHell



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (or lack thereof), Gen, Les is Whimsical and Davey Doesn't Get It, Sibling Bonding, Sleep, Snow, Winter, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeToHell/pseuds/WriteMeToHell
Summary: For @poorguysheadisdoingwhatnow's 25 Days of Holiday Newsies!Day 1: Canon Era. Davey loves his brother. He doesn’t, however, love being awakened in the middle of the night because it’s snowing.





	Snow

“Davey. David. Dave.”

Darkness. Then, red splotches, the kind that appear in the corners of your eyes as they start to transition from dark to light. All he could see was gray, then a muted blur that revealed his family’s kitchen in silhouette (he really did need glasses). And finally, his brother’s face, only a few inches from his own. He looked like he’d been up for hours. 

“Les? Wha...what time is it?”

“Open the curtain.”

“What-? Les, no.” Davey rolled over, dragging his part of the blanket with him. If this was some sort of weird prank, he was not willing to play along this time. Folks still talked about that shaving cream trick Albert did two months ago, and he did not want to be taken for a putz again. Not in front of his little brother, at least. He shut his eyes and tried cleared his thoughts.

There was a creak that echoed throughout the old bedframe as bodies shifted, and Les’ hot breath was now on his ear.

“No, really Davey, I meant it. You need to open the curtain.”

“Listen, if you need to use the bathroom just tell me. Or get Sarah. If you can wake her.”

“Last time I tried she slugged me in her sleep.” 

Yep. Sounds like Sarah. 

“Okay. Fine. Lemme get my boots.” Davey arched his back and clenched his knees, preparing his body for what lay ahead. He may have spent the last five months pounding the pavement up and down Lower Manhattan, but that was nothing compared to going down three flights of stairs just to use their building’s godforsaken outhouse. Especially with how cold it had been getting lately.

“No, Davey, just listen! I don’t need to go. I just want you to open the curtain.”

“And you can’t do that yourself?”

“Well, I’d have to climb over you. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Yeah, godforbid that would happen.” Davey’s face was now in his pillow.

“But see, I woke you up politely. That’s nicer than being climbed on.”

“Yes Les, you’re right. Good to know Katherine’s etiquette lessons are rubbing off on you.” He was now talking into his pillow, his mind wavering in and out of semi-consciousness. 

“So, can you do it?”

“Do what?” Where was he again?

“Open the curtain.”

“Oh for-!” Davey finally sat upright, leaned over the side of their bed, and forced apart the linen with a single motion. Immediately a stilted draft entered the room. 

Les gasped in excitement. 

“He was right! He was right!”

“Who was right?” Davey was now back on his pillow. 

“Crutchie! He said it would snow by two in the morning and it did! He was right! C’mon David, look!”

And so it was.

It wasn’t particularly noticeable, but it was there; small streams of grayish white dust gently falling against the one streetlamp that managed to stay on in their neighborhood. It lulled in mid air, then spread itself out amongst the street, giving it a fine white powder covering.

“Wait, how did Crutchie know this?”

“He said his leg tells him. And when I said I didn’t believe him, he told me to stay up late and see for myself.”

Oh, Crutchie was gonna get it tomorrow. 

But seeing his brother’s face made Davey pause. He usually hated snow. Snow brought more anxieties like sickness, or chapped hands, or wet clothing. Coal got more expensive, and there was a hole at the bottom of his left boot that was gonna get a lot harder to deal with in the next few days. 

But for now, it felt like it was okay to push off all those thoughts. 

Let Les enjoy the snow. If there was anyone could see best in anything it was Les. And that was a quality that made him one of a kind.

He would have words with Crutchie tomorrow.


End file.
